


Just a Sip

by gaysquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Oh dear lord, Sort of dubious consent?, This was a request and I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not, Underage Drinking, but no smut, like somnophilia that nobody consented to but happened anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith can't hold his liquor.<br/>______</p><p>For the prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sip

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr for Klance and the above prompt, and... This happened. Heavily implied Alien!Keith. Also, boys popping boners in their sleep.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Lance asks, eyes wide, voice quite curious, eyebrows pushed up to his hair. 

Keith blinks lazily, confused, the world coming into focus around him. "What?"

"You. You're naked. In my bed."

"No I'm no--" Keith starts, sitting up slightly. "Oh. I am naked." He realizes this at the rub of soft sheets all over his body. 

"And in my bed," Lance finishes, looking down at Keith from where he's standing above him. 

"No, I," Keith looks around, because there's no way. He's in his room, right? He wouldn't just stumble into the wrong room. "Oh. Shit."

"Jesus, how much of that stuff did you drink?" Lance asks, crossing his arms, and Keith groans, because he'd almost managed to block that out. 

It had been a fairly run of-the-mill mission; liberating a small Galra outpost on a nearby moon. It went well, too; they freed every prisoner, all of whom were being held in familial-arranged housing. Guarded housing, of course, but. Housing. It was definitely a lot better than being on the mothership. 

The aliens had thanked them, overjoyed; they turned out to be quite a tactile bunch, all long limbs covered in silky orange skin. They wanted to celebrate; these aliens were partygoers, it seemed. The Paladins had all looked to Allura for guidance, but all she had said was: "Well... Diplomacy, right?"

Soon after their little celebration had commenced, the previous prisoners brought out jugs of dark liquid, corked in elaborately shaped bottles. 

"It's a wine," one alien explained, her elongated, feather-like eyelashes blinking softly. "The Galra, of course, don't encourage drinking among the troops, but it's a specialty of our culture. We would trade it with the guards in exchange for more food, extra blankets, things like that."

"Wine?" Lance had asked, smiling devilishly. Shiro gave him an appropriately stern look. 

Allura put on her very best fake smile, but now even Pidge was walking over to see what they were going on about. "Ah, well, our Paladins are quite young, and..."

"Oh!" The alien, who had identified herself as female to some degree, exclaimed. "It's very low in alcohol. The Galra only liked it so much because it worked quite different on their systems; we assume there may have been some other compound in it that caused them to become much more intoxicated."

Allura seemed to breath out a long, slow breath. "Oh, well; I suppose it's alright if they have a glass. Pidge, no more than one cup, now."

Keith saw the green paladin frown at that. To be fair, they were tiny, and the youngest. It wasn't likely they could hold their liquor well. 

Shiro accepted a cup graciously, as did Hunk, who was always interested in alien cuisine. Keith was about to politely decline his offering; he'd never much liked alcohol. That was, until Lance downed his cup in one, big, gulp. He grimaced for a moment, apparently not appreciating the taste, but quickly put his stupid smirk right back on his face. 

"Not drinking, Mr. Mullet? What, are you a light-weight?"

"No," Keith said darkly, and against his better instincts, held out his hand for the cup the alien had been about to hand him. She laughed lightly as he chugged down the entire glass. The taste was sweet, a bit bitter, especially at the aftertaste. What was most interesting was the burn it left in his throat; Keith had never known wine to do that. But, overall, he felt he had enjoyed it. 

Lance glared, oh so politely asking for another cup, which only seemed to enthuse the aliens further, making them feel flattered. Shiro gave them a worried look, although he also seemed somewhat amused. 

A couple drinks later, Keith had found himself vomiting on the ground. A few aliens cooed over him, clearly upset at having caused such an event, and Allura stalked over, Shiro trailing behind like a very concerned pet. 

"I knew this was a bad idea, honestly," she sighed. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be--" Keith made to stand up, wobbled a little in his heavy gear, but ultimately found his balance. "I'll be fine." 

"Shiro, keep an eye on the other Paladins, if you will," she said softly, nodding to him, and Keith's leader gave him one last worried look before turning away. "You should get back to the palace and go to bed, Keith."

"You're probably right," he muttered, his head spinning. 

"Lance!" Allura shouted. "Get over here, now!" Lance's head whipped around at the Princess' call. He marched over, looking confused, and then a little annoyed as he spotted Keith. "Take Keith back up to the palace, will you? He needs to get some rest."

"Why me?" Lance asked, his nose scrunching up. 

"Yeah, why him?" Keith complied, slurring.

"It'll be a bonding moment," Allura sighed. "Also, it's partially his fault you're like this in the first place."

"My fault--?!"

"You'll take the Blue Lion back," Allura continued. "You can come back for Red in the morning. We'll keep an eye on it."

Lance grumbled, but proceeded to grab Keith by his collar and drag him right towards Blue. When they had settled into the cockpit, Keith laid out lazily behind Lance's chair, Lance quipped, "If you throw up in my Lion, I will kill you. That's a promise."

Keith didn't really remember much of the ride back; only that when they got back to the palace, Coran was passed out on a sofa, snoring obscenely. 

"Nice," Lance said flatly, tossing his head. "Alright, let's get you into bed, lightweight." He turned around, only to find Keith gone. "Wait. Keith?" He stalked out of the room, looking down the incredibly long hallways on either side. There was no sign of the Red Paladin. "Keith?!"

For fuck's sake, this castle was huge! That idiot could be anywhere!

Said idiot, however, did not turn out to be just anywhere. 

"I think I wandered into the wrong room," Keith says groggily, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Yes, that would explain the 'in my bed' part," Lance says, glaring. "The naked part, however, is still a bit of a mystery."

Keith grimaces as bile rises in his throat, trying to remember why he'd taken off his clothes. "I think," he starts. "I think I just felt really, really warm, and it was so hot, that I just..."

"Took off your clothes?" Lance finishes. 

"It would seem that way," Keith grumbles. 

Lance sighs, rubbing at his eyes. "Look, man; I'm tired. I need my beauty sleep, and I really don't have the energy to deal with this right now, so, if you'll just scoot over--"

"But I'm naked," Keith interjects. 

Lance glares at him. "Yes. I've noticed. I'll sleep on top of the sheets, alright?" With that, he plops down on the comforter, and rolls away from Keith, who desperately tries to make room, feeling embarrassed. "Go to sleep," Lance orders, and really, it's not that difficult to do, anyway. 

Keith awakens some time later, a warm body pressed into his, to hear Lance whispering harshly at him. 

"Keith. Keith!"

"Hm?" Keith blinks his eyes open, still drowsy. 

"Keith, my buddy, my pal," Lance grinds out. "Your boner is digging into my ass."

"Fuck!" Keith swears, trying to back up, but he only hits the wall, because it's a fucking twin bed, and all. 

"Dude, it's fine, like--" Lance sighs. "I mean, fine as in, we're both teenagers, I get it. Just turn around so you can keep having whatever nice dream you were having about a hot alien chick."

"I wasn't dreaming about a hot alien chick," Keith says defensively. "I mean. I don't remember dreaming at all. Why? Were you dreaming about a hot alien chick?"

"What?" Lance asks, sounding perplexed. 

"I was just wondering."

"No," Lance laughs. "I'm not a lightweight like you, but I'll admit there might have been something in that wine. One of the alien chicks touched me, and I think I saw into her mind. I've had my fill of aliens for the night."

"I think they said they were touch telepaths," Keith mumbles idly. 

"Dude, your warm breath is all over my neck, stop," Lance says. "Turn over, goddamnit." 

"Right," Keith says, blinking. "Sorry." He finally does turn over, although his erection has wilted considerably if only out of embarrassment. He finds it surprisingly easy to will himself back to sleep. 

He's woken by a heavy, bony body shoving against his, a very prominent erection poking him in the tail bone. "Lance!" He hisses. 

The shoving stops. "Wha--?"

"Lance. Friendo. Your boner was digging into my ass. And you were humping me."

He hears a squawk from behind him. Lance sounds absolutely horrified. 

"Oh, oh my god," Lance mutters, as if he's just seen a family member die.

"Look, I don't care, will you just get off me?" Keith says, gritting his teeth. 

He heard Lance gulp behind him. "I-- I think I finished," he whispers, horrified. 

Keith wants to die. Really. "Then get the fuck off me!"

"I'm sorry, alright!" Lance yells, scrambling out of bed. 

"Sorry isn't quite cutting it, Lance!" Keith retorts, moving to turn around only to have to pull up the blanket, reminded of his nakedness. 

"Don't get pissy with me!" Lance quips back, defensiveness springing right back into his frame and ah, there's the Lance he knows. "You're the one who was naked!"

"You little--!" Keith starts, fully prepared to tackle Lance in all his naked glory, just so he can punch him. 

"Guys?" A voice cuts in from outside. "Is everything alright in there?" A voice that is, most definitely, Shiro's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm? I don't even know what happened. I just. Damn. Feedback is wonderful, if you please.


End file.
